


День Поти

by Drakonyashka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Написано для WTF Puma-Tiger-Scorpion 2019. Бета: volhinskamorda





	День Поти

Иногда Потя жалел, что люди его не понимают. Вот, например, Юра. Почти каждый день, собираясь на тренировки, бурчал себе под нос, что завидует коту и любопытно было бы узнать, чем же он занимается круглые сутки в его отсутствие. Даже обещал камеру поставить. Только руки все никак не доходили.

8:00

Старенькая дверь закрылась с громким хлопком, в замке провернулся ключ, и Потя приоткрыл один глаз. Он бы и так все честно рассказал. Вот только поспит еще немного. Перевернулся на другой бок, прикрыл нос пушистым хвостом и довольно заурчал. Утро однозначно удалось.

8:40

Изогнувшись и перевернувшись на спину, Потя подергивал лапой, а на его мордашке застыло выражение полного и безоговорочного счастья. Кажется, ему снилась рыжая кошечка из соседнего подъезда. Хотя после пробуждения он уже не был так уверен, возможно, во сне он стянул колбасу с Юриного бутерброда и увернулся от брошенного в сердцах тапка. Но сон так никто и не прервал.

10:00

Подлый солнечный луч добрался до его края дивана. Потя сражался с ним, как настоящий рыцарь — отполз и чуть не сверзился на пол, тщательно жмурился, прикрывал глаза лапой и даже повернулся к противнику спиной. Все было тщетно.

10:10

Вздохнув, Потя решил, что тактическое отступление — это еще не побег. Тем более, ему невероятно срочно нужно позавтракать. Интересно, что там на кухне вкусненького осталось? Не мог же Юра убрать со стола абсолютно все. Сегодня он так спешил!

10:20

Медленно, очень медленно Потя встал, с наслаждением потянулся, показал язык солнечному лучу, давно перебравшемуся в другой конец комнаты, и неторопливо отправился на кухню. Именно так он любил передвигаться по квартире — одна лапа, вторая лапа, грациозное помахивание хвостом, третья лапа, четвертая лапа, невозмутимый поворот головы в сторону человека. Нет человека, но тренироваться-то все равно надо! Задержаться перед зеркалом, приземлиться на упитанную (и совсем не толстую!) попу, умыться и полюбоваться на восхитительного себя. Иногда такой путь мог и пару часов занять. Но сегодня Потя очень хотел есть.

11.00

На кухне ничем не пахло. Совершенно ничем! Потя даже на мгновение остановился от удивления. Нет, миску он проверил сразу — стандартный ужасный сухой корм, таким даже собаку кормить стыдно! А как же пакетик с влажными кусочками крольчатинки или, на крайний случай, лосося? А как же забытая на столе тарелка с остатками Юриного завтрака? Или остатки ветчины, покинутые на кухонном столе? Такого Потя не смог вытерпеть! Никакой еды! Даже несмотря на бурчание в пустом животе. И пусть вечером Юра увидит полную миску корма и сразу все поймет! Обязательно поймет! Потя был в этом уверен.

13.00

Последние два часа дались Поте с трудом. Его уверенность таяла просто на глазах. Сначала все было отлично — он с разбегу запрыгнул на стул на колесиках, покрутился на нем и оставил пару клочьев шерсти. Чтобы сразу стало понятно, насколько он был обижен. Посмотрел в окно на голубей и даже громко высказал им свое возмущение — как вкусная еда может летать так близко и быть такой недоступной? Голуби прилетели стаей и долго дразнились. Когда им надоело, Потя ушел спать на Юрину подушку. Она всегда привлекала его больше всего и была ну очень запретной зоной. Но, кажется, сегодня об этом можно было забыть. Десять минут на одном боку, пятнадцать на другом, сна ни в одном глазу, живот сводит, он жалобно бурчит и требует ну хоть маленький кусочек еды.

14.00

Он сдался. Пошел пожевал цветок на окне. Фу! Ну и мерзость же это ваше…кА…..бэ-э...кахоэ…каланхоэ! Точно! Теперь от него осталась одна кочерыжка, а у Поти почему-то стал зеленым язык. Он специально проверил. Даже полчаса сидел перед зеркалом с высунутым языком и скошенными глазами. Надеялся, что это галлюцинация и сейчас все пройдет. Периодически бегал попить и пускал пузыри в стакане. Не помогло.

15.00

Кажется, идея съесть растение с этим страшным невыговариваемым названием была не слишком хорошей. Бегать на лоток каждые десять минут Поте не понравилось. Да еще и окно открыть он как обычно не мог.

15.30

Хихикая, Потя думал, что Юра обрадуется зеленой субстанции в туалете. Ведь это могли быть только инопланетяне. Все это их проделки! А вовсе не беззащитного маленького пушистика.

16.00

Довольно похрустев кормом, Потя увлеченно собрал его в кучу на дне миски, чтобы казалось, что бедный котик ничего не ел.

16.20

Потя решительно забрался под пуховое одеяло, свернулся клубочком и сладко заснул. Прекрасный выдался день. Жаль, что Юра обо всем не узнает!


End file.
